1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, device, and computer readable storage medium to provide for video games that allow for wagering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machines are the most lucrative wagering games a casino can provide to its patrons due to their size, operator requirements, and mathematical house advantage. Traditional slot machines involve electromechanical reels rotatable around a common axis and a straightforward gameplay proposition. More modern slot machines expand upon the rotating reels with fully-electronic video implementations and additional bonus opportunities.
However, an entire generation of children raised on video and computer games is currently reaching legal gambling age, and the casinos have not fully taken advantage of the opportunity which computerized gaming presents. Furthermore, a more complete synthesis of slot machines and computer games would provide the player with a wagering entertainment experience far in excess of the typical win-or-lose decision of a slot machine alone.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to provide players with a way to bet on video games previously only played for entertainment purposes.